gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Marley-Ryder Relationship
The Marley-Ryder Relationship is the relationship between Marley Rose and Ryder Lynn, which is commonly known as Ryley. They first meet in the episode, The Role You Were Born to Play. Episodes Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Ryder introduces himself to Marley by her locker, and she says that she already knows who he is. He tells her that her mom is awesome because she always gives him extra meatballs on spaghetti day. She then says that she thinks his endzone dances are awesome. Kitty sees them talking, then goes up to her and starts to make fun of Marley. Ryder then asks what Marley has done for Kitty to be such a bitch towards her. Kitty says that she stole her boyfriend, referring to Jake, and continues making fun of Marley. Marley then quickly walks away, visibly hurt by Kitty's insults. Later, at the callbacks for Grease, Marley and Ryder, along with Kitty and Jake, sing Born to Hand Jive with Mercedes singing lead. During the song, Marley and Ryder often danced with each other, occasionaly switching to dance with Kitty and Jake. Later, the cast list is put up, where it is revealed that Marley and Ryder got the parts of Sandy and Danny. Ryder was visibly happy when Marley got the part of Sandy. Glease Ryder finds Marley puking in the bathroom and tells her that it only makes it worse. In order to cheer her up he tells her a funny story about his cousin, "Johnny Pappas". She smiled and told him she won't use laxatives. Then Ryder said that he didn't want to kiss a girl who has puke on her breath, either on stage or later. After Rizzo's (Santana) performance, before Marley and Ryder are going on stage, Ryder reassures Marley that she sounds and looks amazing, and that she shouldn't listen to anything Kitty says. He then kisses her, as Jake looks on with an unhappy expression. Later they perform You're The One That I Want together as Danny and Sandy. Dynamic Duets In Dynamic Duets Ryder fights with Jake about Marley . The same happens when Ryder and Jake sing Superman. When Finn breaks up the fight he takes them to the auditorium. Ryder says Marley deserves better than Jake. He has to cancel on a date with her because he has a session to work on his dyslexia and Marley then chooses Jake over Ryder. Thanksgiving Marley is freaking out that if the New Directions don't do well, she's the one blame. Ryder overhears Marley's concerns and tells Jake to perform in place of him as the front dancer at sectionals so they have a better chance to win. He makes this sacrifice because of his affection for Marley. At the end of the episode, when Marley collapses Ryder's face is seen hovering over her first, showing that he is very concerned for her. Swan Song Ryder, along with Jake carry Marley into the choir room. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Born to Hand Jive'' by Grease. (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''You Are the One That I Want'' from Grease. (Glease) *''Some Nights'' by fun. (Dynamic Duets) Related Songs *''Superman'' by R.E.M. (Dynamic Duets) Gallery Ryley.png Imagerykey.jpg Tumblr mdl8neL8RT1r2bqr5o4 250.gif Tumblr mdl8neL8RT1r2bqr5o5 250.gif MerryChristmas.gif Ishipryley.gif Tumblr mdkgrpoOqU1rxyf78o8 250.gif Ryley.gif RYLEY.jpg Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6 250.gif Ryleysmile.gif Ryleyotp.gif Ryleymusical.gif Ryleyhug.gif Ryderdancing.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships